


Akimina snippets

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A collection of Akihiko and Minato shorts





	1. Hints

_Damn it. I can't believe Mitsuru-senpai pulled me into tidying up the command room._ Junpei Iori grumbles, opening the door to the said room with a feather duster in one hand and pulling in a vacuum with another.

**'Iori, I am quite concerned with how you approach your room with a lack of order. Therefore, I believe that you need to furnish not only your quarters but also your skill in the matter. Please remain indoors for the day to clean the command room. It is not so much disorderly so I'm confident even you can manage it.'**

Resigning himself to his fate, he got to work. He figures it would be best to start with the feather duster. If residue from the furniture were to fall to the floor at least he can vacuum them later.

But where to start?

Junpei gives the room a once over. His eyes falls on the large computer screen. So he considers that'd be a good place to start.

He got to work.

As he dusts the device carelessly, his eyes catches the silent blinking of red light. He remembers Fuuka making mention of something earlier.

"Well, I might as well give it a go. Hell, if leader man can handle it, I'm pretty sure Ol' Junpei can manage it!" The cap-wearing teen interlocks his fingers and gave a stretch. "Lezzee... hummm..." Junpei twirls his index finger in a circular motion thinking einiee Minnie minnee MO! before randomly pressing one button.

The screen turns on and automatically played a recording.

**… …**

**08/13/2009 22:41:19**

**Beginning playback**

**Junpei blinked. What the hell? It looks like Akihiko Sanada's room. Is this a bedroom or a gym?**

**Akihiko paced around his room, looking upset.**

**"Dammit... I'm still not over that business in Yakushima..."**

Junpei snorts. _Dang Senpai, you need to know howta let go._ He snickers.

**"Is my way with girls really no better than Junpei's...?**

_Ouch. He's using me as a basis? You cut me deep senpai._

**Akihiko picked up a magazine from his desk. " _'Are you able to make others laugh with a well-timed joke?'_ " He read. He looked slightly concerned. He muttered to himself. "Well... I can't think of many examples but I can do that much at least..."**

**He looked unsure.**

**" _'Careful: making others laugh and being laughed at are two entirely different things!'_ "**

_No kiddin! _Junpei half snorts (thinking of Yukari Takeba), half snickers.__

__**Akihiko continued. " _'When people speak to you, do you try to respond with pure logic or reason?'_ "** _ _

___Hell yeah he does._ _ _

__**" _'This is a common mistake with inarticulate men. Try to consider what the other is feeling.'_ " Akihiko grunted in frustration, getting slap at the face as he recalled events that transpired back in Yakushima. "Tch... I gotta admit, they've got a point...!" He flipped the page. " _'Try testing yourself by speaking as if you're asking a female friend or co-worked to your favorite store. The two most important things are to smile and have a good sense of humor!'_ ... huh..."** _ _

__"Daaang. Senpai is serious about this."_ _

__**Akihiko placed the magazine down and stood back from his bed. " _'H-hey there! What great timing to see you here! ... good one!'_ " he intoned unnaturally.** _ _

__Junpei face palmed. "Aw man senpai! You suck!"_ _

__**" _'I'm going to the Beef Bowl place, wanna come with?'_ Uh..." Akihiko paused trying to recall the magazine column. "...humor... humor... _'Y'know, the Beef Bowl place...'_ "** _ _

__"Aw man! He isn't really gonna make a joke is he? It can't be worse as Ikutski-san's puns at least."_ _

__**" _'Hey... M-maybe we could "meet" up there...!'_ "** _ _

__**Akihiko paused to evaluate himself.** _ _

__Meanwhile, Junpei bangs his face to the nearest wall. "It's even worse!"_ _

__**"Nrrrgh...!" Akihiko slammed his hands palm first on his desk. "What am I, the chairman!? That's it! Screw this!" He threw the magazine to the trash bin. Then he proceeded pounding the sand bag with all his might. "Dammit! I'm not even that interested in girls!"** _ _

__The recording ends here..._ _

__Junpei starts cracking up, feeling slightly better of himself as a man. But he thinks of what Akihiko said before the video playback ended. About not being interested in girls._ _

__"Figures. Ideal guy gets all the chicks grovelling at his feet and he ain't even interested." Junpei grumbles, getting back to work. Then he pauses, "Say doesn't that remind me of someone else...?"_ _

__He thinks of his best friend and leader, Minato Arisato._ _

__"Hey... haven't those two being getting along lately... they even went to the film festival the other day." Junpei blinked._ _

__"Dammit! I'm not even that interested in girls!"_ _

__"Could they be...?" Junpei thinks about it. Then he shakes his head. "Nah! Couldn't be! Those two are too studly!" He decided resuming his work. But hey if they happen to be, at least that leaves more ladies to me! Booyah! Heart broken girls didn't senpai notice you? Junpei is there to save the day!_ _

__**_ Bonus AkiMina _ ** _ _

__"Hey Minato, what took you?"_ _

__Akihiko was standing by the door, ready to head out. A new pool opened up and he invited Minato, partly to train with him, partly to hang out with him and partly to see him without a shirt. Yakushima wasn't enough for that._ _

__"Sorry senpai, Junpei was begging me to help him clean up the command room." Minato says curtly, picking up his sport bag on the way out._ _

__Akihiko raises a brow. "There's not much to clean."_ _

__"I know. Apparently though Misturu-senpai wanted him to improve his cleaning skills. Guess she let him start off light."_ _

__Akihiko nods. Suddenly he sneezes._ _

__"Are you okay, senpai?"_ _

__Akihiko rubs the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."_ _

__"You sure you're not downplaying a cold?"_ _

__"Nah. I'm in tip top form Minato. Don't worry so much. And stop calling me that, its just Akihiko when it's the two of us." Akihiko scolds lightly. "Anyway someone might just be talking about me." He jokes._ _

__Minato has a dark look on his face. "Probably a fangirl of yours." He snorts._ _

__"Oh is someone jealous?" Akihiko cooes._ _

__Minato turns red and the senior knew it wasn't the heat. "Shut up, senpai." Minato snaps, "you're one to talk. Didn't you snap at Yukari just the other day?"_ _

__"That one was valid. She does actually like you, and was leaning too close than necessary for a simple study session text book look over," Akihiko shoots back, "Hey mind if we stop by the Beef Bowl place first? My treat, so you don't have to worry."_ _

__This brings a smirk to Minato's face and he snickers a bit._ _

__"W-what's so funny?"_ _

__Minato looks at the silverette. "You ask out guys better than you ask out girls. You didn't even have to look at a magazine this time." He teases._ _

__It was Akihiko's turn to blush. "Wha—?! How... how'd you even know about that?! And it was one time!"_ _

__"Surveillance got in on camera. Saw it in the command room when Fuuka-chan asked me about fixing a glitch."_ _

__Akihiko turns redder than his shirt. "Oh man! You gotta delete that when you get back!"_ _

__"Relax. No one messes with the computer in the command room anyway. So there's no need." Minato shrugs. Besides, and he didn't even bother mentioning, he already had the clip transferred to his phone. So whether or not Akihiko deletes it, he would still have a copy._ _

__At the very least, he should be thankful Junpei hasn't seen it. Akihiko would never hear the end of it._ _


	2. Defensive

"So all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess?!" Yukari scowled indignantly. "You knew too, didn't you senpai? They've been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?" She asked accusingly towards Akihiko.

Quietly, Minato turns his head to better look at the Silverette from the corner of his eyes. He didn't appreciate how offended Akihiko looked. "I never said anything like that!" He protested. "I have my reasons." he added, no longer looking at Yukari.

"Think what you like, it was my decision to not share the information. I'm sorry." Mitsuru apologized.

Yukari huffed, looking towards her classmate. "C'mon they also forced this on you, being leader and all, don't you have anything to say?"

"... Well," Minato huffed, he didn't want to say anything. But since she asked... "If it bothers you so much, then leave."

"Wha?!"

"They never really forced me to join, though they strongly encouraged me to. It was still my choice." Minato shrugged. "So stop playing as if you're the some helpless victim." He snapped.

Yukari fumed. "I know that! I mean, I also did this for us! Doesn't it bother you that we've been kept in the dark?"

"Well now you're enlightened. If you want to stop, then go ahead. It's your decision. As for me, I'll keep fighting. Not to clean up after their mess either, but because Tartarus and the Dark hour can't be ignored."

"I never said I was going to turn my back on this." Yukari was red in the face now. "I just wanted to know the truth!"

"And now you do. So put a lid on it, will you? You shouldn't take it out on Mitsuru-senpai and Aki...hiko-senpai for something they weren't involved in. Mitsuru-senpai kept it from us, but it involved her family name. Tell me, would you have shared information just as easily if you were in her position?"

Minato and Yukari stared each other down. But since Minato had the enigmatic aura about him, Yukari was the first to break contact.

Everyone stared blankly. Minato never said so much so this was rather culture-shocking. Ikutski cleared his throat to get the situation under control and go right back to the main purpose of the meeting, to discuss his findings and therefore explaining the the possibility to end tartarus and the dark hour.

After the meeting, everyone filed out. Fuuka and Junpei headed down the lounge where the girl simplified the newly acquired information for the slacker.

Yukari gave Minato a hurt look before locking herself up in her room. The bluenette felt no need to apologize. Just as he was about to enter his own room, a hand found his shoulder. Minato turned back and meet with silver eyes.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

A ghost of a smile flickered on Minato's face as he faced the boxer.

"I never saw you act like that before."

"Well, no one messes with my boyfriend." Minato pecked him on the lips.

Akihiko chuckle, patting Minato on his head teasingly to which he glared back indignantly. "Never took you for the protective type, well, a vocal protective type." he corrects himself. "you're plenty protective on the battle field. I don't know about you, but I think they're starting to suspect something, what with you healing my minor injuries first before anyone who needs it more. Especially since it's mostly Takeba's job to do the healing."

"I see a chance and I take it," Minato said. "as if you're one to talk. Aren't you always the first to show up when Fuuka calls someone for back up when we split up on searches?"

Akihiko didn't bother responding to that. It was a valid point. "I guess what I want to say is... thanks, for speaking up for me. Don't deny it, I know that's why you said something. You'd usually just stay quiet."

"I wasn't planning on denying," Minato pouts. "I know why you're doing this, and while it's not my place to explain that to her, nor do I want to, I'm not going to let anyone assume it's their place to point fingers. Especially regarding you."

Akihiko leaned down a bit to place a gentle kiss on Minato's forehead. "I love you, Minato."

Minato blushes, burying his head on Akihiko's strong chest. While they've been going out for months, he still wasn't very good at vocalizing his feelings. What he did earlier was a first, and now that the heat of the moment has cooled down, he bets Yukari would be wondering what provoked him to lash out on her. He didn't really mind if the rest of the team found out about their relationship, but since he's still getting used to it himself he wasn't keen on dealing with their reactions.

"Want to spend the night?" was the best response he could come up with.

Akihiko chuckles, poking the bluenette's nose. "Sure."


End file.
